Lo que nunca cambiara
by LaReinaCalabaza
Summary: En donde Sakura se da cuenta, hay cosas que nunca cambian.


**Hey! Como están? Este es mi primer fic, y ya que me encanta esta pareja, eh decidido hacer un Narusaku. Los personajes pueden resultar un poco OC, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. E hice lo que pude con las faltas de tilde en algunas palabras o faltas de ortografía, por cierto.**

**Una cosa más, por favor ¿podrían decirme que les parece mi estilo de escritura? Ya saben, como estándar de "primer fic", seria de mucha ayuda, aceptare cualquier sugerencia o consejo. Y sin más demora, ¡Empecemos con el fic!.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino, no estaría escribiendo esto.**_

Amor es una palabra con tantos significados, para cada persona tiene uno diferente. Para algunos era cariño, la sensación de afecto hacia alguna persona o cosa inigualable. Y para otros, era simplemente la pasión, la lujuria a la hora de amar con fervor.

Y era esa la palabra que llevaba ya un tiempo en la cabeza de cierta pelirosa. Sakura Haruno como en muchas otras ocasiones, se encontraba a si misma pensando en ello. ¿Lo había experimentado verdaderamente alguna vez? ¿Aquello que sintió por Sasuke podría llamarse amor? ¿O solo fue una obsesión infantil?, pues en aquel entonces, siendo la niña que e era, ella creía que lo amaba con todo el corazón. Pero, intentar amar a alguien que te abandono en una banca, traiciono a tu aldea y trato de matarte en varias ocasiones, no es tan fácil.

Dicen que el _amor verdadero_ no se rompe, es algo perdurable e inmortal, para siempre. Su _amor maltratado e ignorado_ quedaba muy pequeño frente a esas palabras. ¿Entonces lo que ella sintió por el Uchiha podría ser _amor falso_?.

Esos pensamientos no hacían más que marear a la pelirosa y darle una terrible jaqueca, y claro que nunca le faltaba su ingrediente secreto para un dolor de cabeza perfecto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando era niña pensaba que era una verdadera molestia, el rubio no hacía más que caminar detrás de ella gritando;_¡Sakura-can! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡sal con migo Dattebayo!_.

Ese aspecto de presumido quien echaba en cara más de lo que tenia no le agradaba en nada, mas con el tiempo aprendió que las apariencias pueden engañar, pues un chico que a primera vista parecía un idiota pesado que presumía mucho más de lo que tenia, era en realidad era un chico que presumía lo que más deseaba.

_"__¡Algún día seré Ho__kage¡__" "__¡Algún día todos dejaran de verme con odio!__"_ _"__¡Algún día__ venceré a Sasuke!__"_

Todo aquello que en sus días le parecían nada más que palabrerías y frases estúpidas, cambiaron hasta el punto de casi ser irreconocibles.

_"__¡Algún día protegeré a Konoha como Hokage!__" "__¡Algún día todos dejaran de verse con odio!__" "__¡Algún día traeré a Sasuke a casa!__"_

Si uno se ponía a pensar terminaba en preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En qué momento el rubio revoltoso número uno en Konoha había madurado?. Mucho, tanto que dolía, dolía pensar que aquellos tiempos en los que eran el equipo siete se encontraban tan lejanos a esos momentos.

Pero hay cosas que no cambian por más tiempo que pase, Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto, y para Sakura esto era un gran alivio. Sasuke había cambiado, y ella no estaba segura de soportar que él lo hiciera.

"_Sakura-Chan, vamos a comer ¡Ramen, yo invito!" La pelirosa dejo su libro al escuchar un pequeño grito. Sakura observo como a su lado ahora se encontraba un feliz Naruto esbozando una de sus características sonrisas_.

_Sonrió. Una de las cosas que el rubio había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo era; Tú invitas, tú pagas. Y ella había aprendido a aceptar con una sonrisa sus invitaciones._

"_Claro" Camino donde se encontraba, comenzando su camino hasta el tan adorado restaurante de Ramen. Y ya no era raro que caminar no hubiera un solo segundo de silencio que los rodeara, pues la voz alegre de Naruto no pararía de hablar._

Esos eran la clase de momentos en los que ella podía pensar con claridad, y caía cuenta que, su amor por Sasuke quizás había sido fuerte, pero ahora no era nada más que un amormarchito_, _un amor que se debilito con el pasar del tiempo y las heridas causadas por su destinatario.

Mas el amor que Naruto le brindaba siempre había estado presente, un amor bien cuidado aunque rechazado, la clase de amor incondicional con el que toda persona sueña alguna vez. Ahora era capaz de entenderlo, el amor no era devoción ciega, el amor no era una obsesión, aun que quizás así comenzara en más de una ocasión, debía ser capaz de sobrevivir a el paso del tiempo, debía evolucionar y reforzarse.

Un amor capas de sobrepasar altas y bajas, un amor capaz de afrontar las buenas y las malas situaciones, y aun así permanecer intacto. Ese era el _amor verdadero_, ese era el amor que Naruto Uzumaki le profesaba a Sakura Haruno, y quizás eso nunca cambiaría.

Y por qué no, tal vez el amor que ella comenzaba a sentir por el tampoco lo hiciera.

**Dejen su opinión o sugerencias, sería muy útil.**

_**LaReinaCalavaza.**_


End file.
